


Run Your Fingers Around the Rim of His Glasses

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, because who doesn't love watching the smaller and more effeminate one, boss around his bigger otaku boyfriend, bottom Mikado, that is what I wanted to see so I made it happen, there is literally no plot to this, top Momotarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: They were crammed together onto Mikado’s bed in his bedroom — without any jobs scheduled today, the rest of MooNs was at home in their penthouse suite, and Tatsuhiro had put his foot down and insisted Mikado could not use the TV in the living room to watchMagical Girl Mamirin.The bed wasn’t large, and Mikado’s room was absolutely stuffed with anime merchandise, but they’d found space to sit, shoulder-to-shoulder, to watch Mikado’s favorite episode on the TV he kept in here.Being so close together, of course, made it easier for Momotaro to kiss him.





	Run Your Fingers Around the Rim of His Glasses

As the last strains of the ending credits music faded, Mikado turned to Momotaro with a broad smile on his face. “Wasn’t that an amazing episode, Momotasu?!”

Momotaro gave a small nod, then said, “It was just as good the first twelve times you showed it to me, Mika.”

“Yeah, but what about that part where Mamirin—“ He stopped as Momotaro slid a hand up his cheek and gently turned his head to face him.

“I saw, Mika,” Momotaro whispered, his thumb rubbing over Mikado’s cheek. “I saw it the first twelve times you showed it to me.” He leaned in, his voice dropping even lower. “But I’m bored of that now.”

Mikado cleared his throat, then whispered, “What do you want to do now, then?”

The edges of Momotaro’s mouth tipped up in a small smile, then he kissed Mikado in answer.

They were crammed together onto Mikado’s bed in his bedroom — without any jobs scheduled today, the rest of MooNs was at home in their penthouse suite, and Tatsuhiro had put his foot down and insisted Mikado could not use the TV in the living room to watch _Magical Girl Mamirin_. The bed wasn’t large, and Mikado’s room was absolutely stuffed with anime merchandise, but they’d found space to sit, shoulder-to-shoulder, to watch Mikado’s favorite episode on the TV he kept in here.

Being so close together, of course, made it easier for Momotaro to kiss him.

Mikado parted his lips and slipped a hand of his own into Momotaro’s hair with a soft sigh. In response Momotaro flicked his tongue against Mikado’s lips before sliding it past them. He moved his hand down Mikado’s cheek to his neck, then teased his fingertips under the collar of Mikado’s shirt. Their warmth nearly felt searing against Mikado’s flesh.

Mikado shivered and reached up to undo the top two buttons of his shirt to make it easier for Momotaro to touch him. He stroked his tongue along Momotaro’s, fingers sliding through the silky strands of Momotaro’s hair.

With the newly granted access, Momotaro moved his hand to stroke the fingertips across Mikado’s collarbone. When goosebumps rose on Mikado’s skin, Momotaro huffed a soft laugh into their kiss, then drew back to climb onto Mikado’s lap, straddling him.

“Ah, Momotasu… This is much more fun than watching _Mamirin_ ,” Mikado murmured, then drew Momotaro down for another kiss.

Momotaro deepened the kiss quickly, his tongue rubbing along Mikado’s teeth before stroking his tongue again, and all the while he worked at unbuttoning Mikado’s shirt the rest of the way.

When the cool air hit his skin Mikado shivered again and moaned. He slid down slightly, then rolled his hips up against Momotaro’s. The sensation was dulled somewhat through his looser trousers, but Momotaro was wearing much tighter pants and Mikado could feel _exactly_ how aroused Momotaro was. When Mikado rolled up against him, Momotaro’s breath hitched on a soft gasp.

Mikado moaned against Momotaro’s lips, and reached down to grab the bottom of Momotaro’s tunic. Once he found the hem he yanked it up as quickly as he could, and ran his hands hungrily across Momotaro’s skin.

Again Momotaro gasped as Mikado’s thumbs brushed across his nipples, then he pulled back from the kiss. Panting, he pushed the sides of Mikado’s shirt apart, and slid his hands across Mikado’s chest. With a slow, purposeful roll of his hips, he leaned down to kiss Mikado’s neck.

Mikado moaned again, much louder now without Momotaro’s kiss to smother it, and moved his hands around to Momotaro’s back. This was probably his favorite thing of all the things Momotaro liked to do to him, because with his usual wardrobe it was easy enough to hide the marks Momotaro left, and it was nice to have the reminder for a few days after.

The other boys had stopped asking about them after they put two and two together, having seen Mikado leaving Momotaro’s bedroom the night before noticing new marks at a rehearsal. They were always careful not to do anything like this before a photo shoot just in case, but all they had these next few days were dance practices and song recordings.

As if on cue, Momotaro’s teeth scraped against his neck followed by the prickle of suction, and Mikado could not smother his moan. He clung to Momotaro’s back and ground up against him, despite the lack of sensation through the layers of clothing he and Momotaro were wearing.

Dimly, he wondered if any of the others could hear them since they usually did these things in Momotaro’s room, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care any more about it than that.

Momotaro pulled back again, his breath coming fast now, and pushed Mikado’s shirt off his shoulders. He sat up after, which put more pressure against Mikado’s cock, and pulled his tunic and tank top off.

With a small grin, Mikado sat up enough to pull his own shirt off, and then he pulled Momotaro close, their bare chests pressing together. “You feel nice, Momotasu.”

One corner of Momotaro’s mouth pulled up in a lopsided smile before he kissed Mikado firmly. “You do too.” He rocked his hips as he said so, and Mikado closed his eyes with a soft groan.

“Momotasu,” Mikado whined, his eyes still closed, “You’re just teasing me now.”

Momotaro did not apologize, but kissed Mikado again. “I thought about maybe… trying something new,” he whispered after they separated.

Mikado canted his head to the side slightly with a smile. “What did you want to try today?”

“I want you to suck me,” Momotaro whispered into Mikado’s ear.

“That’s not new,” Mikado murmured with a chuckle.

Momotaro reached up to tap at one of the arms of Mikado’s glasses. “I want you to keep these _on._ ”

“I’ve done that before too,” Mikado whispered.

With a soft flush on his cheeks, Momotaro cast his eyes down. “I want to — I want to ruin them.”

“I’m not sure that’s such—“

Momotaro looked back up at Mikado’s face, and ran his fingertips over Mikado’s lips. “I want to come on your face. I want to see what it looks like here…” He then ran his fingertips over Mikado’s cheeks, and the bridge of his glasses. “And here, and here.”

Mikado’s mouth went dry, and he drew a shuddering breath before attempting to swallow hard. They’d never done _that_ before, with or without the glasses. He couldn’t explain it, but that suddenly sounded like the most scorchingly hot thing he had _ever heard_.

“How do you want to do it?” Mikado whispered, his fingertips trailing up and down Momotaro’s back.

Momotaro smiled as he looked into Mikado’s eyes. “It’s always nice to look _down_ at you instead of up.” He pressed another soft kiss to Mikado’s lips, then climbed off of Mikado’s lap.

Mikado slid forward off of his bed, and sank to his knees in front of Momotaro. It was… _different_ , looking up at Momotaro, as it always was, but today, knowing how this was going to end, Mikado _enjoyed_ the sight of Momotaro towering over him.

He reached up for the button of Momotaro’s pants, then slowly opened the fly. As the sides of the front of Momotaro’s trousers parted, the bulge within his underwear pushed forward through the gap, and Momotaro let out a soft sigh. Mikado wet his lips with his tongue in anticipation, and reached up again to pull down the waistband of Momotaro’s underwear.

He never tired of the sight of Momotaro’s cock, long and slender and so… _elegant_ , for lack of a better word. Mikado always liked to take his time with this — especially with what they had planned for today, Mikado wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. He reached up and took it in his hand, then slowly stroked along its length. He blew out a small sigh of wonder and murmured, “Beautiful.”

A glance up at Momotaro’s face let him know that he’d closed his eyes, and so Mikado went to work without worrying about whether or not Momotaro would be watching him. He continued to stroke Momotaro’s cock, marveling as he always did at the way the foreskin rolled over the ridge of the head. The longer he stroked, the more Momotaro’s breath picked up, especially when Mikado brought up his other hand to gently cradle and fondle Momotaro’s sac.

Soon enough, before Momotaro showed any signs of impatience, Mikado’s own anticipation built too much, and so he raised himself up slightly to take the tip of Momotaro’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the very edge of the foreskin, then drew it back with his hand, following the motion with his mouth.

Momotaro tasted amazing, as always, and Mikado couldn’t help but moan around his cock. He kept up the pace he’d kept with stroking, except now he followed the motions with his mouth, sucking and stroking with his tongue as he went. It was harder now to keep both hands working but he did his best, because he wanted this to be one of his best blowjobs yet.

After a few minutes, he drew back and took a deep breath, his hand still moving along Momotaro’s length. “You taste amazing, Momotasu. I could do this forever.” He leaned in and stroked his tongue along the slit before circling it around the head. “Amazing.”

Momotaro had sighed again as Mikado’s tongue teased the slit, but now he brought up a hand to slide into Mikado’s hair. Mikado’s heart leapt, his pulse picking up with the thrill. Momotaro didn’t always _use_ the hand in his hair, but just having it there was enough to make Mikado’s efforts double at least, and so he dropped his hand from Momotaro’s sac and dropped it on his thigh to brace himself as he began to move again.

He went faster now, sucking harder, drawing intense desperate breaths through his nose even as he followed his hand. He didn’t go very deep this way, but right now what he wanted to give Momotaro was the stimulation from both hand and mouth, since they felt different. He was noisy, he knew, but he didn’t care; he only wanted this to be as good as possible.

Slowly, Momotaro’s hand began to tighten in his hair, and Mikado pulled back to take a few desperate gasps. He ran his thumb over the tip of Momotaro’s cock each time he stroked to the end, and he grinned up at Momotaro. “I love doing this for you. You feel so good, Momotasu. I could do this forever.”

A fleeting expression went over Momotaro’s face, with the corners of his eyes tightening just minutely before he tugged on Mikado’s hair. “You’re talking too much, Mika.”

He didn’t pull hard enough to hurt, just firmly enough to direct Mikado, and so Mikado obediently opened his mouth and took Momotaro back within it. He tried again to keep his pace he’d had before, with his mouth moving behind his hand, but soon enough Momotaro started to thrust forward himself, and Mikado could do nothing but drop the hand and try to match Momotaro.

He still drew desperate breaths through his nose, and around Momotaro’s cock when he could, and Mikado closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. When he could spare the air he moaned, and he brought his hands up to cling to Momotaro’s thighs. Not to push — they’d long since established that Mikado could touch this way, but not resist. They had another signal for that.

Not that he had any intention of resisting this.

Momotaro’s pace picked up, and Mikado’s moans grew louder and more distorted each time the head of Momotaro’s cock bumped the back of his mouth. As he tried to move forward to meet Momotaro he could feel the way each thrust jostled his body. He knew his hair was a mess, between the effort he was putting in and Momotaro’s fist, and his glasses had long since been knocked askew. He didn’t want to spare the time to straighten them, so he endured. He was able to breathe but not handle anything else, and he knew he was making a mess — he could feel the saliva dripping from his chin onto his pants — but he didn’t care. He _wanted_ this. Nothing made him happier than when he was giving Momotaro pleasure. He tightened his hands on Momotaro’s thighs, moans growing more desperate yet.

Above him, he could hear soft pants from Momotaro, and he redoubled his efforts. He sucked harder, swirled his tongue around when he could, and let Momotaro drive himself as deep as he could tolerate. Within his own trousers he was unbearably hard, straining against the fabric, but he couldn’t spare the time or effort to try to bring himself to the edge while he was so focused on Momotaro.

“Ah— Mika, I—“ Momotaro gasped, and pulled back from Mikado.

Mikado sank back down to sit back on his ankles as Momotaro hunched over him slightly. He stared up as Momotaro began to stroke his own cock, and then Momotaro’s breath hitched. He felt the first few warm streaks across his face as Momotaro sighed, and then his vision was obscured from the sporadic lines covering the lenses of his glasses. He’d never felt anything like this before — an odd mixture of shame and rapture would probably be the best description — and he sat in silence for a few seconds while Momotaro caught his breath. In the silence, he watched the lines of Momotaro’s spend slide down his glasses, felt it drip onto his cheeks.

Wait. He didn’t get to—

He knew Momotaro wanted to come onto his face. Momotaro had specifically asked for it. But Mikado was missing out on his favorite part.

He raised up again, and moved Momotaro’s hand to take his cock into his mouth again. He slid along Momotaro’s length, sucking hard and fast. Above him, Momotaro gave a soft grunt and another sigh, then pulled Mikado back by his hair again.

“I wanted to taste you, Momotasu,” Mikado murmured. His skin grew more taut as the seconds ticked by, and his lips stuck together slightly as he spoke. “I love tasting you.”

Momotaro smiled, and stroked a fingertip across Mikado’s cheek before offering it to him. “You still can, Mika.”

Mikado took Momotaro’s finger into his mouth, sucking on it as though it were Momotaro’s own cock. There hadn’t been much on Momotaro’s finger but it was enough, and he moaned around it. Even this was enough to keep him wound up, and he ached within his underwear. He whined softly before he let go of Momotaro’s finger.

“Mika, I want to see you come too.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, and Mikado reached down to unzip his pants. When he pushed the waistband of his underwear down his cock sprung free, and it nearly ached with the relief of freedom. He wasted no time in wrapping his own hand around it, and he looked up at Momotaro as he stroked himself.

He could barely see through the film on his glasses, but he saw those odd-colored eyes staring back down at himself and he drove himself to the peak with no hesitation at all. A loud moan tore itself from his throat as he spurted through his fist. He had at least the foresight to catch it in his palm, and then he dropped his hand from his cock and tried to catch his breath.

Momotaro planted a soft kiss on Mikado’s temple, and murmured, “Well done, Mika.”

Mikado huffed a soft laugh, then gestured vaguely in the direction of his desk. “There should be tissues up there. Could you get me some, Momotasu?”

He closed his eyes while he tried to slow his breathing, and ignored the sound of Momotaro moving some of his precious Mamirin items around while he looked for the box of tissues. After what felt like forever, Momotaro set a box of tissues down in front of him. “Let me help, Mika.” He took Mikado’s hand in his own and began to rub at it with a tissue.

“We probably won’t get it all here with the tissues,” Mikado murmured. He slipped off his glasses and squinted at them with a small frown, then took a tissue himself and swiped it across his cheeks. “I’ll need to go wash up in the bathroom, I think.”

Momotaro made a small thoughtful noise, then turned Mikado back to him with a gentle hand on his cheek. “You probably will,” he murmured. “You looked wonderful, by the way.”

Mikado chuckled, then kissed Momotaro again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Momotasu. Now… where are my other glasses…?” He pushed himself up to standing, then gently tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his trousers back up. “I think they’re on my desk.”

Obviously the glasses he had in his hand wouldn’t be any use to him, so he set them on the bed and hoped he wouldn’t forget to take them with him when he left the room. Momotaro had moved some of his things around in his search for the tissues and so the desk wasn’t organized the way Mikado remembered, but soon enough he found the case holding his spare pair of glasses nestled between a pair of Mamirin figurines. It would have been easier, of course, if he were able to see well enough without glasses entirely, but he wasn’t _quite_ so fortunate.

He slipped the spare pair on, then found his shirt and put it back on. Finally, he picked up the first pair of glasses and turned to head back toward the door. Momotaro had also gotten dressed again while Mikado searched for his glasses, and he frowned the slightest bit as he peered at Mikado.

“Momotasu, what’s wrong?”

Momotaro stepped forward to tap the hand Mikado held his normal pair of glasses in. “I like these on you better, Mika.”

“That’s why these are the _spare_ now,” Mikado murmured. He smiled, but it quickly faded to a grimace as his skin tugged uncomfortably. “I really need to go wash this off.”

Momotaro smiled as he raised up on his toes enough to kiss Mikado’s cheek softly. “Go on. I’ll see what the others are up to.”

He left the bedroom first, and Mikado took the time to put the tissue box back and try to straighten up his desk enough to keep the figurines safe. Once his desk was as good as it was going to get, he stepped into the hallway to clean himself and his glasses off in the bathroom and nearly ran into Hikaru in the process.

“Mikachi!” Hikaru exclaimed with a wide grin. “Where are you headed?”

Mikado tried to keep from grimacing. “Ah, Hikarun. I need to — ah, I need to use the toilet.”

Hikaru frowned, and gave Mikado a quick up-and-down. “Those aren’t your normal glasses, Mikachi. What happened?”

If the ground could have swallowed Mikado up now, it still wouldn’t have been soon enough. Hikaru must know, he must be able to see it on Mikado’s face—“Please, Hikarun, I really—“

“Why are you taking them to the bathroom with you, Mikachi?” Hikaru grabbed Mikado’s wrist and lifted the hand holding the glasses. If he saw the lenses he’d definitely say something—

“Hikarun, please!” Mikado cried, then wrenched his wrist out of Hikaru’s grip. “I really need to go!”

Hikaru stepped aside, his brow still furrowed. “Sorry, sorry, Mikachi.”

Mikado hurried to the bathroom as quickly as he could, his glasses clutched in his grip and a painful grimace tugging against the dried streaks on his skin.


End file.
